UNEXPECTED TURN
by LolaWorld
Summary: A.D.A. Rafael Barba thought it was going to be like any other challenging day with the special victims unit. His day quickly took an unexpected turn when he confirmed a couple of simple dates on the calendar after he encountered a woman, he had at one time thought, he would marry. Warning: Sexually based crime, self-harm, possible triggers.
1. Chapter 1

**UNEXPECTED TURN**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _ **Dance club, 21 and over, Friday night, 9:37pm**_

"Guys, I don't know, it just doesn't feel right. Why can't we just stay here and dance like we planned?"

"Remi, come on, they are soooooo cute. Plus they are college boys, it'll be fun." The slender, pretty faced, Latina coaxed.

"Yeah, you even said yourself that tonight was about letting loose and being free. We all have very busy lives. It's important to get this out of our system now so we can focus better later." The other accomplice with long red hair, sparsely freckled, recently perfected, surgically done nose and light blue eyes said to her friend.

"I still don't know. I just have a bad feeling."

"You still carry that knife your dad made you promise to always have with you?" The dark brown, purple highlighted hair girl asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay then, things go south you can whip it out and kick butt." The girl with big amber colored eyes smirked.

Remi sighed, "Mmmm yeah, because that is on top of my list of things I want to accomplish in life."

"Stop worrying so much. It's just one night of fun, come on, we totally work our asses off. We deserve this."

The platinum blond with lavender tipped hair looked over at the boys and back over at her two best friends since kindergarten. "Alright, fine but if it starts going wrong, we leave, promise me."

The two girls promised and the three of them left the club with the three men they each only met an hour prior.

 _ **St Luke's Hospital, Saturday morning, 12:13AM**_

Remi had her cuts attended to and bandaged; she was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, hugging herself and staring blankly in front of her.

"Remi?"

She looked over and noticed a good looking couple at her side. A tall male, sandy blond hair and a light blond haired woman with soft features both held a warm, sympathetic smile.

"Yes?"

"I'm Detective Rollins and this is Detective Carisi. We are here to get your statement and help you find who did this to you."

"How old are you?" Detective Carisi asked after he realized the ID the doctor had given him was clearly a fake.

Remi looked at him and contemplated for a moment whether to lie but she found herself too tired to carry on the ruse.

"Fifteen." She answered softly.

"Fifteen? So not twenty-two," he sighed, "Where are your parents?"

"Bora Bora."

"They left you alone?"

"No."

Carisi waited a moment hoping she would elaborate. When she didn't, he continued his questioning.

"Who is your guardian while they are away?"

"My Uncle Mike and Aunt Rachel."

Remi answered this as tears slowly fell; she had a question of her own.

"Any leads on finding my friends, Ari and Jules?"

"Arianna Sanchez and Jubilee Connors, right?" Detective Rollins asked.

"They too are actually fifteen and not twenty-two, correct?" Detective Carisi confirmed.

"Yes sir."

"Alright, there is a BOLO for them. We are doing everything we can. Tell us what happened. Give us any clues you can think of." Detective Carisi added.

"Well, Ari, Jules and I went to their hotel suite. They said they were from Pennsylvania and just visiting over the weekend. Umm so when we got there, we all kind of went different ways. Ari went on the balcony with ummm, Trevor and Jules was with the other guy, Ron. I stayed in the front with Clay. He gave me some kind of drink. I was…" Remi shook her head slightly, "I was so stupid. I didn't watch him pour it. I drank it anyway. After a few minutes I started feeling really off. I finally did something smart and ran into the bathroom. I made myself throw up. That really pissed off Clay. When I left the bathroom I tried to get to Ari and Jules. I wanted to leave. Clay punched me in the face, it hurt like hell but if anything, it really pissed me off. I kicked him when he came at me again and that only made him stumble him for a second. I tried to find my bag. I was close but he grabbed me and was trying to take off my…my panties, which he did. He pulled his pants down but I was able to free my arm and poke him in the eye. That's when I found my bag and got the knife that my dad makes me always carry. When he charged at me again, I…I stopped him."

"Was he still alive when you got away?" Rollins asked.

"As far as I could tell because he was screaming in pain. I tried to run and get Ari and Jules but then Trevor and Ron came out and ran toward me. That's when I somehow escaped and ran for help."

"Okay, alright. Do you have the knife with you by chance? We can get DNA off of it." Carisi said.

"Yes, in my bag, but, I have much more than just his blood for you to get his DNA."

Carisi looked at her dubiously then looked in the designer mini backpack.

 _Manhattan, SVU, 16_ _th_ _Precinct, Saturday, 4:27PM_

A.D.A. Rafael Barba was in the precinct reading over the information he was given about the latest SVU victim. Her name was Remiany Rafaella Scott-Specter. The name stood out for two reasons. He simply noticed Rafaella was the feminine version of his own name, Rafael. Her hyphenated last name, Scott; his last serious relationship was with a woman that had the last name Scott. At this point, he didn't think too much into it. It was nothing more than a simple reminder of a decision he deeply regretted for many years. He continued to read when he arrived to the detail of what she had for evidence of DNA. Detective Carisi just walked in to start his shift. Barba looked up and over at him.

"Truly, this fifteen year old, from upper Manhattan, with a 4.2 GPA and genius level IQ, cut…his…penis off? Did I read that correctly?"

The detective smirked, "Yes, you indeed read that correctly. Trust me, I saw it first hand and I went to bed with nightmares."

Barba raised his eyebrows, "Wow, kudos to her for her survival skills."

Before Barba was able to ask anything further, Detective Rollins walked out with three sketches of the men Remi and her friends were with. Remi wasn't far behind with her Uncle. Her eyes made it over to Barba and his with hers. There was a familiarity about her, Barba felt. The moment was quickly interpreted as a beautiful, dressed-to-the-nine's, couple walked in the room.

"Remi!"

"Daddy! Mom!" Remi stated and finally let go of her emotions as she ran into her father's arms. He lifted up the petite teen with ease and he hugged her close as she cried on his shoulder. Her mother looked over her daughter's injuries with tears in her own eyes as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Scottie?"

She looked over at the A.D.A. "Rafael? You're back in New York? Are you on this investigation?" She asked stepping closer and wide eyed.

"Yes, I was just going over everything we have so far. Why don't you two take Remi home. We will go over everything we can for now. I'll be in touch soon."

 _ **Manhattan apartment of A.D.A. Rafael Barba, Saturday, 11:23pm**_

Barba walked into his apartment, placed his keys on a hook near his door and went straight to his personal lap top. He needed to confirm the exact date of something in his past. It didn't take him too long to find the information he needed. He had left for a promising new position from New York to Chicago in October 10th of 2001. He opened the folder to triple check the date of birth of Remiany Rafaella Scott-Specter. Her DOB, May 15, 2002, that left only a difference of about seven months. Barba got up and fixed himself a stiff drink. He picked up his phone and texted the only person who could confirm whether or not his assumptions were correct.

 _ **Hello, are you still awake?**_

Three minutes later… _ **yes.**_

 **TO BE CONTINUED…PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **Al's boxing, Upper Manhattan, Tuesday, 11:22AM**_

Harvey Specter had given their doorman the okay to share where he and his daughter were if SVU happened to stop by. ADA Barba, Detective Carisi and Rollins walked into the boxing gym and found the two they were looking for. Barba personally was very interested in what he was witnessing.

Harvey was wearing kickboxing hand pads while Remi wore the boxing gloves. He was helping her workout, train, release tension. She threw many fast uppercuts, punches, bobbing and weaving, blocking, sidekicks and after several minutes of that, she took all her frustrations out and ended the cycle with a hard round-kick. It was so hard it actually had Harvey lose his footing and he stumbled back a bit. She had finally succumbed to her built up emotions and sat where she stood and cried softly. Harvey went to her immediately and placed his arm around her.

"It's okay, it'll be okay." Harvey assured.

Harvey didn't get a chance to say much more when Barba and the two detectives made themselves known. Remi noticed her father being distracted and looked over and up. She noticed the SVU team and got up right away as she wiped her tears with the hand towel her father gave her.

"Did you find Ari and Jules!?" Remi asked anxiously.

"No sweetheart, not yet." Detective Rollins answered sincerely.

"However, we do have two possible leads," ADA Barba added, "We would like to show you a couple of pictures and see if you recognize any of the men. Are you up for that?"

Both detectives noticed a change in domineer with their partner/friend. Barba is usually much more straight forward, must get it done, no time for emotions if you will. With Remi they noticed softness in his tone. It was almost protective.

"Ummm yeah, I can." Remi answered with determination to find her friends.

Barba looked around, "How about we all go over here for a bit more privacy?"

As they all walked to a quieter area, Remi took off her remaining pink colored EVERLAST brand boxing glove and handed them over to her father. She proceeded to wipe as much sweat as she could. With the sweat and pheromones heavily activated, the smell of her Burberry perfume hit the air in her path with welcoming floral yet woody notes. Carisi noticed the pleasant smell and simply looked down at the young girl. He hadn't known her long or even that well yet. There was something about her. She wore an Adidas pink sports bra and long tight leggings, her hair French braided on both sides and her nails were perfectly manicured with French tips. She oozed femininity yet her personality was far from anything stereotypical. She had a fighting spirit, determination, assertiveness with the right amount of aggression. She was confident, a leader.

As the small group reached their desired area, Carisi took out his phone. He showed Remi seven different photos. She picked two of them out right away.

"Him! That's Ron and this guy, that…that is Clay. Do you have them in custody or just an idea where they are?" She asked quickly.

"They are being detained." Barba answered as his eyes darted over to the detectives and back to her.

"Clay Roberts is in the hospital with a serious infection due to the injury he sustained while you were escaping. Rollins explained. "Rob Drudgers is being held at the precinct."

"A serious infection hum?" Remi stated as a pleasing smirk fell upon her soft plump naturally pink lips. She looked up a moment later and found all four adults looking at her with a bit of concern.

"What? He totally deserves it. A modern slang never held more true than right now, I'm sorry not sorry."

"Sweetheart, as your lawyer, I highly advice to not look so happy about something like that around D.A's and detectives, it tends to raise red flags to possible pre-meditation." Harvey states simply with a smirk of his own.

She sighed, "Yeah, okay, got it."

Harvey looked over at the other three, "Is there anything else you need from Remi right now?"

"At this moment, no, we will be in touch." Barba answered.

Harvey nodded then looked at his teenage daughter, "Why don't you hit the showers then we can go out for lunch?"

"Kay," She answered half distracted then looked at the other three, "umm bye."

"Bye." The three answered.

The detectives headed out but Barba stayed behind. He turned to Harvey, "How long has Remi been into kickboxing?"

"I introduced her to it the day her mother bought Remi's first bra when she was only 11."

Barba nodded, "good call, I like the way you think." He said with a smirk but his eyes showed sadness. Harvey observed the man and could tell something was on his mind.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Harvey asked simply.

"Now really isn't the time, but, quick question, when did you meet Scottie?"

"I met her during the holidays, 2002."

"The holidays, 2002? So Remi was what, around 6 months old?"

"Yes, that is right. And no, Remi doesn't know…I'm sorry, since everything happened, I haven't been too focused on how you and my wife knew each other. Is there something I should know?"

"Yes, I think so, but, it's not my place. Ask Scottie about it."

"Alright, I will."

"Right, well, I'll be in touch."

 _ **16**_ _ **th**_ _ **precinct, Lower Manhattan, New York, Thursday, 4:37PM**_

The SVU team had discovered disturbing information with their further investigation. They were gathered around the evidence area when Remi walked in wearing a white Nike sports tank top, black Nike sport leggings; white Nike running shoes and a white running headband with her hair up in a high ponytail. She also had a thin zipper jacket tied around her waist. Barba was the first to notice her presence.

"Remi, is everything okay? Where did you run in from?" Barba asked noticing her attire and obvious sign that she was exasperated from running.

Carisi had left and returned with a bottle of water. Remi took it gratefully. She opened it and took a long drink, a very long drink. Once she had what she needed she thanked Carisi and looked at Barba.

"I was just out running and wanted to see if there were any leads on finding Ari and Jules."

"Running from where exactly?" Barba asked almost impatiently.

"Ummm, you know, from home. I kinda just kept running."

"Kinda just kept running? You live in Upper Manhattan, this is Lower Manhattan. That isn't some small run around the block." Barba stated.

Remi looked at her FitBit watch. "Ummm wow, yeah, I wasn't paying much attention but yeah, 9.3 miles in an hour and 15 minutes."

"Do you parents know you're out for a long run?" Carisi asked.

"No, they are both in the office today. I left a note in case one of them came home early though."

"A note? Do your parents always let you just come and go as you please?" Barba asked as he was starting to get really upset at the idea.

Remi tilted her head to the left side and looked at Barba dubiously for a moment before straightening back up. She started to feel upset but kept it together as best as she could.

"I just needed to see if there were any leads. I just kept running it's not something I normally do. Sorry I bothered you." Remi said as she started to turn around and head out.

Olivia Benson looked at Rafael Barba for a moment as in, "what's wrong with you?" She looked back over at the teenage girl. "Now wait a minute Remi, sweetheart, there actually is something."

The fifteen year old turned back around with a look of hope in her big green eyes. Olivia walked closer.

"What is it? Please tell me, I can take it."

The two perps we have are both tied with past sex trafficking cases. Remi found the nearest chair and sat down. She could hardly breathe.

"This is my fault, all my fault." Remi whispered as she was trying to control her panic attack.

"This is in no way your fault sweetheart." Olivia tried in a soothing tone.

Remi stood up feeling frantic. "Yes, it is. I'M the one that wanted to go dancing. I'M the one that gave the final yes about going with those creeps. I didn't listen to my instincts. Ari and Jules kept telling me how cute they were and that it wasn't fair I was the only one with a boyfriend. It's MY fault!"

"You have a boyfriend?" Barba asked with surprise.

The others looked at him with confusion but re-focused onto Remi. "It's still not your fault Remi." Carisi said, "Yeah, you made a mistake by going to the club but, those creeps, that…that is NOT on you."

"No, you don't get it. The three of us had a pact together. We were going to do everything we could to not mess up our futures like some other girls do. We weren't going to do anything that could get us pregnant or do drugs, none of that. Jules is going to be a psychiatrist and specialize with suicidal patients because that's how she lost her mom. Ari is going to be a lawyer, she said she plans on doing as much pro-bono work as she can to help people…and."

"And you?" Barba asked genuinely interested.

"Me, I still can't decide between being a doctor or FBI agent. Of course considering current circumstances, I really don't know now. But, after we graduated we were going to take a year off before going off to college."

"To travel a bit? See the world?" Carisi asked.

"Sort of, we were going to join Peace Corp. It was all going as planned. Everything was laid out perfectly. We had perfect grades. The perfect social crowd. I just was just voted in as student body president. Jules was my vise and Ari was secretary. Perfect…it was all perfect. Too perfect." Remi ended softly. "I started to feel like I couldn't breathe. I was going crazy inside. I just wanted to let loose, have a little fun. And now, now everything is gone."

"This is just a detour," Lieutenant Benson tried, "I can tell you're a very strong girl. You can still proceed with your plans."

"No, not without Ari and Jules, I can't, I just can't."

"You don't have to make any decisions at this moment. You just need to get through this. How about I drive you back home?" Barba asked sympathetically.

"Ummm, I…its okay, I can just run."

"It's going to be dark soon, are your parents really okay with you running this far in the dark?"

"They won't know if you don't tell them." She smirked as she wiped her tears.

Barba simply quirked his eyebrow and that small gesture alone spoke volumes.

"Okay, okay, I won't run. I can just take a cab though. You're really busy here."

He stepped a bit closer, "I need to clear my head. You'll be doing me a favor I promise."

She looked at him, the others then back over at the ADA. "Okay then, I guess, sure."

 **SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

The first ten minutes of the drive was quiet. Barba wasn't exactly sure what to talk about without revealing too much. He was reminded by what she was wearing and that gave him his ice breaker.

"So, you're into kick-boxing and running. I run a bit myself. Do you work out a lot?"

Remi looked over for a minute and with tired eyes she answered.

"Yes, it helps me get through things. It's not always exactly what I need but it helps."

"Do you do any other sports?"

"Not too much. I do trapeze yoga, that's pretty fun for conditioning. My boyfriend plays baseball and football. He and I run together a lot."

"He wasn't free to run with you today?"

"No, he had football practice."

"Aww, so how long have you and your boyfriend been together?"

"We started dating three months ago, after I turned fifteen. We met two years ago though."

"Through school?"

"No, we go to different schools. I umm, I actually had a message for him, from his mom. They were her last words."

"Okay, you really have my curiosity now, please tell me about it."

Remi was quiet for a few moments before speaking.

"I was thirteen; it was a boutique in the Village, a pair of shoes I wanted. I knew exactly where they were inside and everything. My dad gave me his credit card and I was just going to run in and out. I went inside and grabbed the shoes. I was in line with two other women. The one in front was complaining about something trivial. At some point I ended up talking to the woman behind me, her name was Allison. All the sudden this man ran in with a gun. He was robbing the place. The lady that was in front of me started screaming hysterically. It must have really struck a nerve with the guy. He started shooting her and then had his gun aimed at me. I just froze, he shot, and the bullet missed me as someone knocked me out of the way. It was Allison. We think it was her maternal instincts kicking in to help me, we aren't sure exactly. Anyway, the clerk finally got out his gun and shot the jerk. After that, I just know she lived long enough to ask me to tell her son and her husband that she loved them more than the world and that she was sorry for leaving so soon. Then…then she just died in my arms."

By time Remi finished her story they had reached the apartment building where the Specters lived. Barba pulled into a parking spot, turned off the engine and just looked over at the young girl. He was quiet, stunned, at that moment, he was actually speechless. After a minute he replied.

"I wish I knew the right words to say. I'm truly sorry you had to go through that…and now this."

"It's okay, I'll live. I just need Ari and Jules back."

"I promise you we will do everything we can."

 _ **Lennox Hill Hospital, Upper Manhattan, Friday, 6:15PM**_

Chief Dodds made his way quickly to the ER waiting room. He was followed closely by ADA, Rafael Barba. In the room was the Chief's grandson, Harvey and Scottie Specter along with Mike and Rachel Ross. Chief Dodds instantly had his grandson fling himself into his arms sobbing.

"It's okay Kaneti, it'll be okay." The chief soothed as he looked over to the Specters, "What happened?"

"That's what I want to know." Barba added.

"We think Remi tried to commit suicide." Mike answered as her parents were in no condition to really talk.

Kaneti shook his head no as he backed away from his grandfather and wiped his tears.

"No, no way, I keep telling you guys she wouldn't do that! Remi would never do that."

"You found her in the bathtub with deep cuts on her thighs. If it wasn't suicide then please, tell us what happened." Rachel pleaded.

Kaneti looked over at Barba and realized he was the only person he hadn't met before who was there for Remi.

"Are you Mr. Barba?"

"Yes."

"Remi knows."

Barba looked at him with confusion then over at Harvey and Scottie. They looked at each other. Harvey stood up.

"Damn it. She must have heard us arguing last night."

"Arguing about what exactly?" Mike asked.

"Arguing over the idea that Barba here arrived at the office last night and reprimanding us on our parenting." Harvey snapped.

"She was left alone while she is going through a traumatic experience. She ran all the way down to lower Manhattan, by herself. She would have run home alone too, in the dark. Where were either of you? Working."

"Oh excuse me, like you don't work over 80 hours a week counselor!" Harvey snapped.

"I don't have the responsibility of a teenage daughter at home. Especially NOW when she needs her parents the most."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of underlined threat?" Harvey asked getting closer in Barba's face.

"I'm not threatening anyone but I do have my rights as Remi's biological father!"

"Alright, enough!" Chief Dodds ordered and separated the two men. "You two damn roosters can have your cock fight later. Right now that little girl is in there fighting for her life. I believe Kaneti, it must have been an accident. The LAST thing she needs is extra stress over both of you tearing each other apart."

Both Rafael and Harvey looked over at the Chief.

"You're right Will, you're right, I'm sorry." Harvey said as he backed up and stood closer to his wife.

"Yeah, me too." Barba added.

A nurse came in quickly before anyone could say anything further. "Is everyone in here on behalf of Remiany Specter?"

"Yes, we are." Chief William Dodds answered.

"We need more blood. Anyone in here O or AB negative?"

"I'm O negative." Scottie answered.

"I also have type O." Mike Ross answered.

"I am AB negative." Barba replied.

"Great, come with me, quickly. Remiany is going into Hypovolemic shock she needs more blood right away!"

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3 Time for Confessions

"I'm not threatening anyone but I do have my rights as Remi's biological father!"

"Alright, enough!" Chief Dodds ordered and separated the two men. "You two damn roosters can have your cock fight later. Right now that little girl is in there fighting for her life. I believe Kaneti, it must have been an accident. The LAST thing she needs is extra stress over both of you tearing each other apart."

Both Rafael and Harvey looked over at the Chief.

"You're right Will, you're right, I'm sorry." Harvey said as he backed up and stood closer to his wife.

"Yeah, me too." Barba added.

A nurse came in quickly before anyone could say anything further. "Is everyone in here on behalf of Remiany Specter?"

"Yes, we are." Chief William Dodds answered.

"We need more blood. Anyone in here O or AB negative?"

"I'm O negative." Scottie answered.

"I also have type O." Mike Ross answered.

"I am AB negative." Barba replied.

"Great, come with me, quickly. Remiany is going into Hypovolemic shock she needs more blood right away!"

Chapter 3

Time for True Confessions

Hours had passed as everyone continued to wait in the emergency waiting room, Rafael Barba turned to Kaneti. "So, you mentioned earlier that you just knew Remi wouldn't have tried to commit suicide. What was she doing if it wasn't that?"

Barba's question caught the interest of the others around and they looked up and waited for his answer. Kaneti sighed. He looked at his grandfather. His grandfather looked back at him with a look that said to tell us what you know.

"Remi…she…she's a cutter. I only found out like a month ago. She begged me not to tell and I told her I wouldn't because she promised me she wouldn't do it again." Kaneti told everyone through softly fallen tears. "I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Specter; I swear I honestly believed her. I really didn't think she would do it again."

Kaneti then broke down sobbing. Dana "Scottie" Specter quickly took a seat next to the sixteen year old boy and snaked her arm around him.

"SSHhhhhh hey, hey now, it is not your fault. No one is upset with you okay. You didn't know. It's okay. We will get her help. She will pull out of this. You'll see."

Kaneti had no words in response, he simply fell onto her shoulder and let her comfort him. He missed having a mother's love.

The doctor walked in shortly, "Mr. and Mrs. Specter?"

Harvey and Dana Specter stood up immediately. "Yes, we are the Specter's." Harvey answered.

"It was touch and go for a bit there. Your daughter cut pretty deep and hit the femoral artery. We will keep her on the floor for observation to make sure everything went well with the surgery. Once we know everything is cleared then Remiany will be put into a 72 hour observation on the Psych floor. Her first 24 hours there she will be closely monitored to observe her behavior and by the end of the 72 hours she will have a psychiatric evaluation. It's quite common for cases like this, any questions?"

Dana started to panic for her daughter. She looked at her husband and he looked at the doctor with deep concern.

"We are just worried that missing school is going to make matters worse as she is already a perfectionist." Harvey stated. "Remi is currently already going through so much and her boyfriend just told us that she apparently is a cutter. She wasn't trying to commit suicide. Yes, she definitely does need therapy. We absolutely agree she needs help, but, does she really need to be here that long in the psych ward?"

Rafael stepped forward knowing the laws clearly on mental patients a bit more than Harvey did. "Yes she does Harvey, I'm afraid, she does. It's the law for any possible suicide attempt."

"But she didn't…"

"We know she didn't, but that's just not how it looks." Rafael continued. "Plus, she may not have wanted to commit suicide; she still did cause self-harm. That is indeed a fact, yes?"

Harvey sighed a defeated sigh, "Yes, it's a fact." He then turned to the doctor. "Alright, can we at least see her?"

"She is still in recovery but I imagine within the hour. I'll have a nurse come out and get you once she is awake."

"Thank you doctor." Dana answered.

 **SVUSVUSVUSVU**

Remi's eyes fluttered open again and this time she saw her parents standing by the side of the bed with very concerned looks on their faces. She instantly started to cry.

"Mommy, daddy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so stupid. I swear I didn't try to kill myself. Please believe me."

Dana quickly got on the other side and grabbed a chair and sat down as she took her daughter's hand. Harvey took the hand in front of him.

"We do believe you princess, we do." Said Harvey. "We just want to know why you did it."

"And how long?" Dana added.

"How long? This was my first time."

"Remiany, we know it's not your first time just be straight with us, we can't help you if you aren't." Harvey stated.

Remi looked at both of her parents, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I started about a year ago, started by accident actually. I sliced my left thumb when I was making myself a cucumber sandwich. I just wasn't paying attention. Anyway, of course it hurt at first, but like after the healing sensation. It also took my inner anxieties away, at least for awhile so I experimented and I cut myself again but a bit larger. It really helped so when it gets really bad…I cut."

"Why did you cut yourself today baby?" Dana asked.

Remi looked at Harvey sadly then back at Dana.

"I heard you and daddy arguing about Mr. Barba. You know that…that he's my biological father."

Remi looked over at Harvey.

"Why couldn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have loved you any less. I just don't get it."

"Princess, looking back now, I really can't think of a good enough reason. All I can say is I am truly sorry and I swear to you that is the only truth I have held from you."

Remi couldn't help but start giggling.

Harvey and Dana both looked at her dubiously.

"What is so funny?" Harvey asked.

"Sorry daddy, but you are like one of the top lawyers in New York, I can't imagine those words are hard for you to say."

"Which part exactly?"

"I swear to you, that is the only truth I have held from you part."

Harvey slaps his heart as if he's having a heart attack.

"Ouch, kick me while I'm down why don't you."

Remi giggled a bit louder, "Okay, okay, I believe you."

Just as soon as she had been laughing, she started crying again.

"I am so sorry daddy! I am a terrible person! You're probably happy I'm not you're real daughter! I'll just start calling you Harvvveeyyyyyyyy."

Harvey looked at Dana like what is wrong with our little girl. Dana left to talk to a nurse about the sudden mood swings. Harvey hugged his daughter close.

"No, I am daddy to you and always will be daddy to you. Do you hear me? And listen, I'll confess to you why I didn't tell you the truth about why I'm not your biological father. I didn't want to face the truth. I figured as long as you believed I was your biological father then that was close enough to the truth and therefore I was and so to me, it was real. It was selfish, I'm sorry."

Remi looked up at him with teary eyes and sniffled a few sniffles.

"Wait, so you're saying that you lied so you could pretty much pretend you were my bio daddy?"

"I guess that sounds really silly when you put it like that but yes. I just don't want to lose you. I love you so much."

"It's not silly and you know what? You may not have been the one that got my mom pregnant, but, you were the one that helped raise me. You are my real daddy. I guess between Ari and Jules and then just finding out about Mr. Barba like how I did, I kinda just really lost it. Ohhh, I totally screwed everything up didn't I?" She started to cry again.

Dana returned with the nurse.

"We are just going to give your daughter a small dose of a sedative to help calm her emotions, nothing too big." The nurse informed.

After a few minutes Remi did notice she was starting to feel a bit calmer.

"Okay sweetheart, we are going to step out and let other's visit." Said Dana. "We love you so, so, very much."

"I love you too. Ummm mom? Is there any chance I could speak to Mr. Barba soon? Like the four of us? I think the sooner the better, just clear the air."

"Actually, yes, he is out in the waiting room."

"Really? Umm wow, okay, umm maybe after like the rest of whoever is here leaves he can come in with you two?"

"Sounds like a great plan princess. I'll let him know. We will see you soon." Said Harvey as he leaned down and kissed his little girl on the forehead.

 **SVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

Kaneti and his grandfather, Deputy Chief, William Dodds had just left the room when Harvey and Dana returned and this time with Rafael Barba.

"Hey daddy, mama…Mr. Barba."

"You know, considering how formal Mr. Barba is and how much we will be getting better acquainted, why don't you at least call me Rafael, please?"

"Rafael, alright." Remi smiled softly.

Rafael smiled back.

"Are you mad at me?" Remi asked suddenly.

"Am I mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?" Rafael asked curiously.

"I don't know I really don't know you that well. I don't know how easy you get mad, but it seems you get a little more upset about things more than my own parents do soooo you know."

"Sadly, I think it's just that I see a lot more things that happen to girls your age than your parents do and that's probably why my reactions tend to be a bit stronger. It comes with being part of special victims unit, but, no, I'm not mad at you. I am very concerned; I just want you to not feel like you're struggling so much inside. And I hope I can help in any possible way."

"Okay, so I just have to know, you're not going to try and like fight to take me for like shared custody or anything right?"

"Wow, right for the hard questions. No. I would never dream of interrupting this beautiful family of yours. It's my own fault for thinking I wanted my career first. I look at you and I'm honestly blown away and I can just kick myself. But, that's exactly what I did tell your mother and it's no wonder she didn't even tell me she was pregnant. For the record…I wish she hadn't of listened to my stupid ramblings about my career, but she respected my decision and she made her choice and I can't be upset at her for that. If it's okay with you, I would just love to start being in your life now. I don't really know exactly as what, I totally respect Harvey is your father. So I don't know, a really super close uncle?"

Remi giggled again, "Uncle Rafi?

Rafael smiled ear to ear, "Uncle Rafi, I love that. Of course if that is okay with your parents?" He asked looking to Dana and Harvey.

"Hey, as long as I don't have to give up daddy, I'm cool with whatever." Smiled Harvey.

"It seems like all of you are happy about it so that makes me happy, so yes, I'm good with it." Said Dana.

 **SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

It was a Saturday when Remi was released from the hospital. Her parents had locked up everything sharp and searched her room and taken away anything sharp they had found per the Psychiatrists instructions. Harvey and Dana brought Rafael and Kaneti with them to take Remi to lunch. They were all in the back of the company town car.

"So princess, even though I am certain I know your answer; humor me, where would you like to go for lunch?" Harvey asked.

Remi smiled as she knew that her father did indeed know.

"Sushi."

Rafael smiled. "Ooo sushi, I love sushi. How do you feel about coffee?"

"Rafi," Dana interrupted, "she is still growing and coffee has too much caffeine so please do NOT give Remi coffee. It will stunt her growth."

"Scottie, I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm only 5'9. You can try to do all you can to help with Remi's growth but nature is nature." Rafael smirked.

"Rafael, Harvey and I are united on this, the answer is no."

"Okay, okay." Rafael said as he held his hands up in defense then turned to Remi. "Is your mother always like this?"

"Welcome to my world." Remi giggled.

Rafael smiled. "Happy to be here."

 **SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

Half way through lunch Rafael got a text from Olivia asking to call back as soon as possible. It was regarding Remi's case. Rafael couldn't tell if it was good news or bad so he kept a neutral expression.

"I'm sorry, the office beckons, I shouldn't be too long."

Rafael smiled softly and went outside for privacy as he called Lieutenant Liv Benson back. Ring..ring….

"Rafael, hey, that was quick."

"You caught me at a semi free moment, so you have a lead on the case?"

"We found the girls Rafi, we found Arianna and Jubilee."

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to tell Remi."

"No…we found their bodies. They have both been dead for over 48 hours."

Rafael turned around and through the window; he was greeted with a wave and a smile from a beautiful young girl who has clearly stolen his heart forever. The thought of having to tell her that her two best friends since she was five have been found murdered was absolute agony. He isn't a stranger to giving bad news to people but giving tragic news to someone so precious to him, he's just a rookie.

"Rafi, are you still there?"

"Oh, I'm…yes, sorry. I just, I have no idea how I'm going to break the news to Remi."

"Well, you don't have to do it alone. Where are you?" Liv asked sympathetically.

 **SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

 **To my readers: first, thank you for reading! Please review. I realize I haven't updated my stories in almost 3 years. It's due to divorce, developing chronic pain, having to move away and readjusting to my health issues. Just giving highlights. I am TRULY going to do my best to update as many stories as I can but, I can't promise anything, life is just too crazy and I must take care of me. I will try my best. XOXO**


End file.
